halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Baracuss
Archive 1 [BEGINING TRANSMISION:Greetings . I am Crimson Dagger, Artificial Inteligence of the Glimering Emerald. If you will please leave Councilor Antairious your message, I'm sure he will get back to you soon after. Mean While, please, feel free to visit some of his other Articles. Thank you! END OF TRANSMISION] Archive 2 Archive 3 ---- Okay Uasp Erbomee Also, could you edit the the Separatist Sangheili Grand Armada so in the summary it includes my fleet? Uasp Erbomee Nevermind then, sorry for the confusion. Uasp Erbomee Tomorrow I'm not gonna be on for most of the day tomorrow. I'll be working to earn that $100 I've told you and Baw Wee about. However, I'll probably be on around 8:30 PM Eastern Time. (I live in Michigan) --Zamra 'Vorum 23:54, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Oh... You created your first video, Yay! You've also created your sig. Excellent! Whats the video about and how long is it. Sorry, I have to know this just to see if its worth waiting to load. (I have dial-up) --Zamra 'Vorum 00:01, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Bands Name? --Zamra 'Vorum 00:11, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Eh I get the feeling like I've heard that song before. I'll watch it tomorrow, it was taking forever to load. Anyway, I created a series of videos on Halo 3 I call the BigBang Theory. The name says it all, I gather up a bunch of fusion coils, plasma batteries, anything that will explode and then I just blow it all up. Sometimes the explosions happen with no warning and I get blow back like 30 feet. --Zamra 'Vorum 00:30, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Heavy Plasma Launcher Check out the description of this bad boy. --Zamra 'Vorum 00:50, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Not to Be Rude But maybe you should take a little break creating so many new articles. Just give yourself some time to relax. Thats what I'm doing for now. --Zamra 'Vorum 01:03, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Maydor. Baw Wee 01:07, 4 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee (P.S. Awesome vid!) LOL I relax by playing games or practicing my guitar. P.S. I already saw your message on the HPL's talk page. LOL, thats classic. --Zamra 'Vorum 01:17, 4 October 2008 (UTC) No thanks Don't worry Maydor I'll bring Draken on time. Baw Wee 01:23, 4 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Delna's Progress (You come aboard the Nightly Moonlight to see how Delna's training has progressed. You enter the control room to find Zamra is not there, but one of the pilots informs you that he is down in the training room. You walk down to the training room and see Delna is practices her sword fighting with Zamra. She swings her blade furiously at Zamra but he perfectly avoids each swipe. When Delna turns and sees you enter, she is quickly sweeped off her feet and slamed onto the floor. Zamra pins her and positions his blade over her throat. You react slightly at this but realize it is only training so you stay in place) Zamra: How did you fail? Delna: I lost my focus of the battle which allowed my enemy a opportunity to attack. Zamra: That is correct. (Zamra releases his grip on Delna and allows her to stand) Delna: But if my attacker was to strike me down, my brother would quickly act and take their life. (You can't help but crack a smile at this) Zamra: Indeed, that is all for now. You may take a break from training. (Zamra approaches you) --Zamra 'Vorum 02:08, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Armada Since you dont know where the armada is, I'll search near Sangheilios. Uasp Erbomee Maydor Don't you think you're being a little rough on the kid? Baw Wee 03:55, 4 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Well I guess you're both right. Baw Wee 04:04, 4 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee (P.S. It's awesome!) Wow (In my mind I think,) So he's already getting his Peace Keeper powers. Baw Wee 04:14, 4 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Hello? Krana are you home? Draken has fainted! Baw Wee 04:21, 4 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Umm When he was running to the cafeteria some kids started picking on him. And suddenly he just glowed gold and sent them flying. Baw Wee 04:30, 4 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee What? What is true? Baw Wee 04:39, 4 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee My Fleet So should I just send my fleet to Sangheilios, or jump to the nearest Sangheilian colony? Uasp Erbomee I know When I was on Chaos, the Peace Keeper told me his name was Draken Antairious. Baw Wee 15:40, 4 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee As I Remember... You would return in five years after spending time on Chaos. And we are now five years in the future. --Zamra 'Vorum 00:20, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Yes it is I would've never have thought Draken would be the Peace Keeper. Baw Wee 01:19, 5 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Why? --Baw Wee 01:22, 5 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Huh? Who might you guys be? Baw Wee 01:26, 5 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee A priest? Well it's nice to meet you. Baw Wee 01:30, 5 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Fine Tell me when we're five years in. Besides I'd rather you be here then Maydor. BTW, did you win that game of Infection on High Ground? --Zamra 'Vorum 01:45, 5 October 2008 (UTC) LOL --Zamra 'Vorum 02:01, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Fleet Uasp (COM): My rank is Honor Guard Ultra, and do you need an escort, my fleet of 300 is prepared for slipspace. Uasp Erbomee Uasp (COM): Got your transmission and preparing to go to slipspace. (The fleet goes to slipspace). Uasp Erbomee Alright I saw it on your Halo 3 service record on Bungie.net. I was just checking it out so please don't be angry. --Zamra 'Vorum 14:25, 5 October 2008 (UTC) What?! Waste of fuel! I have plenty of well known Elite friends! Like Baracuss, and Zamra. Baw Wee 01:33, 6 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Oh ya Sorry Maydor. Anyways, why did you come for Draken? Baw Wee 01:37, 6 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee System Honor Guard Ultra Uasp (COM): Very strange system, where should I put my fleet? Uasp Erbomee Uasp (COM): Should I stay in orbit or follow you down? Uasp Erbomee Uasp (COM): My flagship and a dozen other ships in my fleet will come down to the surface while the rest will stay in orbit. Uasp Erbomee Uasp (COM): I'll come in a phantom. Uasp Erbomee Uasp: Hello Krana, Why do you want to talk to me? Uasp Erbomee Uasp: What the heck were those things! Where are we going anway? Uasp Erbomee Uasp: I don't know anyone but Zarum and he's busy guarding a system. i'm sending all but my supercarrier back in orbit and my second in command is coming down here since he needs some medical treatment. Uasp Erbomee Uasp: (Puts hand on her shoulder) I know, if only he was alive and not in Chaos. Now to the matter at hand, why do we need to defend this place other then the green star? What can these creatures do? Uasp Erbomee Uasp: Ah, finally forerunner artifacts. A brought my Honor Guard Pike just in case,(pauses at in incoming transmission), my supercarrier found a Zalcron camp 5,000 strong. I ordered my supercarrier to make serpah bombing runs on it. Uasp Erbomee Uasp: One of my Seraphs spotted some brute mercanaries leading them.... Uasp Erbomee Uasp: Maybe they had a leadership contest with the brutes and the brutes won gaining the command of a huge village. Uasp Erbomee Uasp: Well for what ever reason theres a huge village of them but now its burned to the ground thanks to my serpahs. Uasp Erbomee Uasp: So where is my tent? Uasp Erbomee Uasp: So what should I do now? Uasp Erbomee You can't! Not now, he's to young! Baw Wee 01:54, 6 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Get out of hear! Are you okay Krana? Baw Wee 02:03, 6 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Ouch That looked like it hurt. (Are you getting on Xbox?) Baw Wee 23:06, 6 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee ZP ZP-Uasp and I ae in camp,im inside,he is by the outside door. Our fleets supercarrier,the capital ship of the Fleet of Burning Might,was attacked by pirates and Brute mercs. One of those mercs tore my arm off. I had a prosthetic grafted on,but I am so gonna have to get used to this. Gives me a more powerful ES strike though.-Zeno Panthakree 23:59, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ZP-I have heard something about this palnet being a fallback world for the Forerunner. Is that true? Also,their is a large insect-looking bug on your left shoulder.-Zeno Panthakree 00:09, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Issue Over Draken Krana told me about the priest wanting to take Draken away. How is everything now? --Zamra 'Vorum 00:16, 7 October 2008 (UTC) We Need to Think There is no doubt that these priests are going to argue about this to the council. We should contact Baracuss and tell him about this. We both know he will do anything to protect his son. P.S. Nice Sig. --Zamra 'Vorum 00:41, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Peace Keeper How will be you able to do that. --Zamra 'Vorum 00:54, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Ok --Baw Wee 01:09, 7 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Ya The only thing I don't get is the blank space at the beginning. Baw Wee 02:00, 7 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Thanks Thanks for killing that Zalcran. Is it okay if I conduct an autopsy on its body? I am pursuing a human medical degree.-Zeno Panthakree 02:47, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Reveille! New Species Klarka, a species native to Zarklear. --Zamra 'Vorum 00:23, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Autopsy After conducting a full autopsy,I have discovered that wherever this Zalcran came from,the area is heavily polluted. I say you and me go on a little search and destroy mission. It also has traces of Kig-Yar bloods and pieces of their trademark hollow bones. I suspect the pirates that attacked me have made a camp. Judging on the damage to the ship(you look up,to notice the torn open side and the smoke still coming out of the docking bay) If they can do that to a Supercarrier,than imagine what they'll do when they find our camp.-Zeno Panthakree 02:16, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Sig Do you know how to make a custom sig? I have been trying to get one I just dont know how.-Zeno Panthakree 13:57, 8 October 2008 (UTC)